United We Stand
by Rika24
Summary: An S.O.S. message is sent to the tamers that the DReaper is back & has begun his revenge on the digimon partners. Some are already dead & the survivors need their human partners fast. But what happened to Takato? Official Rukato
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei, Bandai, and Disney do._

* * *

Chapter 1

By: Rika24

_NOTE: Takato, Rika, Henry and most of the others are in high school._

"Hey guys, are we going to play Digimon! Shouted Takato as he ran to the park to meet his friends at their usual meeting place inside the dino slide.

"No we're going to play go fish! Kazu shouted back sarcastically.

"We are?" asked Takato, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm.

"I was being sarcastic goggle brain." Kazu answered back.

Takato was about to answer back when he noticed their normal Saturday afternoon trio meeting wasn't just the three of them.

"Rika?" said Takato, a little shocked that she was there.

When they had gotten back from the Digital World and a little after they said good-bye to their partner digimon they had been inseparable, however the team drifted apart into tiny groups. Suzie, Ai, and Mako still played together, Jeri reunited with her original school group, Ryo moved away, Kazu and Kenta stayed away from everyone, and Rika, Takato, and Henry were the last grouping. But they avoided each other outside their little groups, except Takato who tried to be close to every member of his Tamer team, so far only Kazu and Kenta willingly aloud him to become a part of their group. But for some reason Rika was there with Kazu and Kenta.

"What are you doing here?" asked Takato.

"I decided to hang out with the losers." Rika replied sarcastically. Kazu shifted a little at that remark, obviously wanting to counter the comment but decided against it.

"Um…" Takato said, trying to find a way to reply to that, again not picking up on sarcasm. Rika realized that.

"Oh never mind, I'm here because I need to talk to you, and I know you hang out with "them" on Saturdays."

Again Kazu shifted.

"What was that!" said Rika in a tone that meant it wasn't a question.

"Um… nothing." Kazu said nervously, realizing that she saw him mouth his comment.

_Yeah right, I'm sure it was nothing, but I don't have time to mess around, I have something more important to talk with Takato about._

"Come on Takato." Said Rika, as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Kenta.

"Probably wants to hang with her boyfriend" said Kazu.

_What! _Rika thought as she wheeled around.

"I'll talk to YOU later."

Kazu gulped and sank down, already knowing what she ment by "talk."

Kenta laughed a little at Kazu's reaction, he stopped though after the sharp jab in the rib he got from Kazu.

"What is it?" asked Takato.

"Remember when you told us about the Digital gateway being open that month after our digimon went back?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think it'll happen again?" asked Rika hopefully. She stared into his eyes to tell if he lies to her.

Takato froze for a second when their eyes met, normally that meant she wanted to hurt him, but instead her cold violet eyes looked different, not nasty but hopeful.

"I don't know," he answered after a minute.

She lowered her eyes and clenched her fists.

Takato flinched, thinking she didn't like the answer and was going to punch him. But her fists didn't rise.

_Renamon I miss you, please be okay. _She thought, feeling her eyes start to burn; she clenched her fists harder and bit her lip to hold back the tears. She was able to hold back some, but a couple did fall.

"Rika, um… are you okay?" Takato asked as he leaned toward her cautiously.

Rika glanced up for a second and saw Takato staring at her. Her eyes narrowed.

_Great, now he has something to ruin my tough rep with._

"What's wrong?" Takato asked, trying not to notice Rika's icy glare.

What surprised him was that she stopped glaring at him.

"I… I'm worried about Renamon." She said.

"What for, I mean Renamon is one of the toughest of our partners, and plus she's not

"She contacted me" Rika interrupted.

"What?"

"She contacted me, yesterday."

"How?"

"I dunno, she just did."

FLASHBACK

I can't take this anymore!" _when will she get it through her thick skull that I don't want to be a model!_

Rika grabbed her pillow and ripped it to get out her rage. She had gotten good at venting her anger on inanimate objects instead of living things, (mainly Kazu.)

"Beep, beep, beep"

"Huh?"

"Beep, beep, beep."

"Where's it coming from?" _wait, it sounds like my D-Power! It's gotta be Renamon!_

Rika started throwing stuff around, searching franticly for the source of the beeping.

"The closet!" Rika through open the door, and there was a light coming from the pocket of her old jacket from when they fought the D-Reaper.

"The D-Power!" She grabbed it.

"Renamon! Renamon!" she shouted, nothing happened.

_Why isn't she answering me? Maybe it's not her._

"Rika dinner!" Rika's grandma yelled. (Her mother, Rumiko, wasn't that much of a cook)

Rika threw the D-Power onto her bed.

"Rika, Rika."

"Renamon!" Rika shouted as she dove for the blue and silver digivice.

"Renamon what is it, what's wrong?"

A mini hologram of Renamon appeared over the D-Power.

Rika gasped. Renamon could hardly stand; she looked like she had been in a really bad battle.

"Please, we … need… your… help" At that point Renamon fell to her knees, she was trembling as she tried to get the rest of her message out.

"What happened, where are the others?"

"They're gone. I tried… to help but… it was… to late."

"What do you mean their gone! Who did this to you?

"Reap ermon." Renamon collapsed and the hologram faded till it was gone.

"Renamon, Renamon!" Rika screamed as she started to cry.

END FLASHBACK

"The others are gone!" Takato asked. "Does that include Guilmon?"

"I dunno, I didn't ask who she meant."

"What do you mean you didn't ask!" Takato shouted as he grabbed Rika's shoulders.

_This isn't like him._

"Takato calm down!" _Now that's something I never thought I would say._

Takato started squeezing her shoulders harder.

_I've never seen him act like this. What's wrong with him?_

* * *

_So what do you think? This is the 1st time I've done a fanfic that included the actual digimon characters. I'm thinking about turning this into a Rukato, what do think? Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei, Disney, and Bandai do_

Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

NOTE: the flashback refers to the Tamers episode "Lion Heart" if I missed some of the episode I'm sorry, I wrote the flashback based on my memory of it.

Chapter 2

By: Rika24

"What happened this afternoon?" Rika thought to herself out loud as she rubbed her shoulders where Takato had violently grabbed her, now badly bruised. 

"Now that I think about it, Takato did loose it one time before.

FLASHBACK

They were fighting Beelzemon, and losing badly.

"Don't you touch her!" shouted Growlmon as he charged Beelzemon to protect Kyubimon.

"All right that's it, get him Growlmon, I don't care who he used to be he's nothing but a monster now!" Takato punched the air as if he himself would fight Beelzemon. "Take him down!"

As Growlmon reached Beelzemon and was ready to tackle him Beelzemon delivered a hard kick, sending Growlmon flying.

"So much for friendship huh pineapple head, don't worry I'll deal with you later, right after I wipe out your uppity friend." Beelzemon says as he turns to Kyubimon who is lying on her side.

"Okay chatty, any last words?"

"Impmon please!" Kyubimon struggled to say.

Beelzemon's eyes grew wide as furry grew within at being referred to as his former weak self. "Quiet!"

"Oh no Kyubimon please get up you have to get away!" Rika shouted, fear shown in her eyes. She looked at Kyubimon then to her cards, feelings of helplessness filled her and her eyes grew wide. "These stupid cards are useless, I can't do anything!"

"Enough, I must destroy you once and for all!" Beelzemon shouted as he stood over a badly wounded Kyubimon.

"Don't be… so blind." She stammered, pain unbearable now.

"I said quiet!" Beelzemon raised his arm, the light reflected off the blade-like nails on his hand. He was about to stab Kyubimon when a large muscular arm stopped him.

"Huh?" Beelzemon yelled in surprise, he turned to see Leomon.

"I don't know who you are but I know that you're being used, this power you've been given, is it worth hurting these children to keep it?" Leomon said, no fear of being attacked.

Beelzemon growled, "You don't know anything!"

Leomon hit him hard twice with his oversized fists. "To have power is not to be strong." Leomon said as he glanced over to Jeri. "You see I know that better than anyone."

"Leomon?" said Jeri, fearing for her partner.

Leomon turned back to the leather-clad biker. "Do what you must Beelzemon but I will not let you hurt these children!"

"AAAHH!" Beelzemon yelled in fury as he stabbed Leomon in the chest.

"AAAHH!" Leomon screamed as he fell to his knees then fell backward flat onto his back.

Shock was clear on everyone's face.

"Hey you!" Kyubimon shouted in anger as she leapt at Beelzemon, but he quickly knocked her down with a sharp kick. He turned back to a dying Leomon.

"Why can't you see? Why can't you try to understand the truth?" Leomon asked as blood poured out of his chest.

Tears started to fall from Jeri's eyes as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe he got Leomon" Kazu said in shock.

"We could be next," Kenta said, fear mounting as tears formed. "We gotta get outta here I can't take this!"

"Leomon, it… can't be." Henry said in shock as he tried to comfort his little sister who was crying harder than ever.

"Be brave Jeri, part of me will always be with you. Remember, you have a lion's heart."

Jeri's D-Power screen went staticy as Leomon died.

"No-o-o!" she screamed.

"No to have power is to be strong, I'll keep loading data till no one can stop me, no one, no one!" Beelzemon shouted as he absorbed Leomon's life force.

"Bu- but he was just trying to help us and you…" Growlmon stammered. But then his eyes changed, they weren't his normal friendly eyes, they were unforgiving, demonic looking eyes, accompanied by a loud growl.

"How could you, how could you, do this horrible thing?" said Takato through clenched teeth. His fists so tight you could see the veins popping out. "I'll make you hurt, I'll make you pay!" Takato shouted as a glowing aura engulfed his body, making Growlmon digivolve into WarGrowlmon. At the same time Takato's eyes changed to the same appearance as WarGrowlmon's.

"What's going on, what's happening to the two of you?" Jeri said as she watched two of her best friends lose it.

"Jeri what are you doing get outta the way!" Kazu shouted as he grabbed her by the arm to try and pull her out of the line of fire.

"Don't touch me!" Jeri yelled as she ripped her arm out of Kazu's grasp. "Everyone just leave me alone! She screamed in his face.

Jeri?" Kazu said, not knowing how to help Jeri.

"Hmm, nice outfit" Beelzemon said to WarGrowlmon, feeling a little intimidated by the huge cyborg ultimate digimon. "But you're still no match for me you big lump. Just so you know metal-mouth, when I'm done with you I'm gonna finish your friends off one by one."

"You're wrong, you're the one who's finished!" said Takato.

With a loud roar WarGrowlmon charged Beelzemon. Beelzemon quickly jumped up and out of WarGrowlmon's path.

"Take this you big dump truck!" Beelzemon shouted as he fired his two guns. The attack didn't seem to faze WarGrowlmon who locked his metal jaws around Beelzemon's waist. Beelzemon broke out and knocked WarGrowlmon back with a roundhouse kick.

"You cannot lose I won't allow it, I order you to digivolve… digivolve… NOW!" Takato shouted as he held out his red D-Power.

"The mark on his chest is glowing, what's happening to him?" shouted Henry as the hazard sign on WarGrowlmon's chest blinked from black to red.

Then a beam of red encircled WarGrowlmon and what was going on was clear to Henry. "He's digivolving!"

"Do it… that's it, digivolve, I order you to digivolve to Mega!" Takato shouted.

When the red smoke cleared however Takato realized his mistake. WarGrowlmon had turned into Megidramon, a monster Takato knew Guilmon could never turn into.

"Guilmon, what have I done to you buddy, I'm sorry." Takato said, his eyes returning to normal.

"No-o-o!" Jeri screamed.

Takato's digivice started to crack then fell apart. It dissolved as it hit the ground.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"I can understand why Takato got angry then and why he got angry about when I told him what Renamon said. But he has never tried to hurt me."

_More that he was always afraid that I'd hurt him. _

She smirked as she remembered the fear he always had on his face when he talked to her. The smirk faded as she stopped walking immediately.

_But wait a sec; Takato didn't show even the slightest look of fear on his face when he shook me._

"Something is definitely wrong here!" she said out loud as she took off running.

"Takato dinner!" his mom called up to him for the fifth time.

"I told you I'm not hungry!" Takato yelled.

His room was unusually dark; the curtains were pulled over all the windows and the sliding door. Takato lay sprawled on his bed. His left arm over his eyes and his right over his chest, in that hand was a yellow and silver D-Power.

_Come on Guilmon, contact me like Renamon contacted Rika _

His eyes shimmered.

"I just need to know if you're okay."

Meanwhile, Rika had reached her destination, Takato's home.

She walked in the door to the Matsuki family bakery.

"Rika hi, how are you?" Mr. Matsuki greeted her as he finished up with the last customer so he could close the shop.

"Hi, I need to talk to Takato." She said, sounding more demanding than she meant to.

"Good, maybe you can get him to leave his bedroom." Mrs. Matsuki interrupted. "Go on up, you know where it is."

"Yeah she knows where it is alright." Mr. Matsuki interrupted, a wicked grin spread on his face.

Rika scoffed

_Why does he keep doing that? There is nothing going on between Takato and me_

"Leave her alone." Mrs. Matsuki said as she gently pushed Rika toward the stairs.

As Rika started started walking slowly up the stairs she could hear Mr. Matsuki start to laugh a little, followed closely by Mrs. Matsuki yelling at him.

_Why does he keep thinking that, I don't think of Takato that way _

She thought.

_Besides, Takato has Jeri_.

Rika paused

_What if he hasn't calmed down _

Rika shook her head.

_Why am I worried, I shouldn't be scared of Takato_.

"Takato." Rika said, trying to see if he'd answer, he didn't. Of course not, that would be too easy. She reached for the doorknob. After a little hesitation she turned the knob and opened the door.

"What?" She looked around and Takato wasn't in his room.

"Takato isn't here!" Rika shouted down the stairs.

"What!" exclaimed Mr. And Mrs. Matsuki together.

"Mrs. Matsuki ran up the stairs and pushed past Rika. Looking around franticly for her 16-year-old son, he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_So where is Takato? And why does Mr. Matsuki tease Rika about her and Takato? Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, Tamers wouldn't have ended. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated._

* * *

Chapter 3

By:Rika24

_NOTE: This 1st part takes place at the same time Rika goes inside the bakery_

Takato stared at his digivice.

"Maybe you can contact me easier if I'm closer to the digital gate." Takato said to his D-Power as if Guilmon was listening on the other side.

He got up and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Rika?" He saw her just as she walked into the bakery.

_I wonder what she's doing here._

"Oh well," he shrugged as he started to climb into the tree and hurriedly climbed down.

_I don't have time to wait, Guilmon might need help._

As soon as his feet touched the ground he started to run.

"Takato isn't here!"

He heard Rika shout, he didn't stick around to hear anything else.

Rika was looking around Takato's room, trying to find a clue as to where Takato went. She looked under his bed and found his digimon card box.

"Here are his cards," she said as she opened it. "Or not," the cards weren't there.

_That can only mean one thing… _

"Takato's going to try to go to the digital world!"

"What, why?" Mrs. Matsuki said, remembering the fear she felt when she had just found out about Guilmon and Takato had to leave.

"I told him about our digimon being in danger," Rika said as her face softened, feeling bad.

"Don't worry, I'll find him and bring him back." Rika said, determination clear on her face.

Mrs. Matsuki smiled. "I know you will Rika, you're just as dependable as Takato always says."

"What?" Rika said, shocked to hear that Takato talks about her like that.

"Yeah, he speaks very highly of you," Mr. Matsuki said, the smirk returning as he saw Rika blush.

Rika shook her head, trying to stop herself from blushing.

"I'll talk to you later once I have word on Takato," Rika promised as she rushed out, she could here Mrs. Matsuki giggle a little.

_Stupid, stupid. I'll find Takato, make sure he's okay, then kill him for embarrassing me!_

Takato had reached the park and now stood in front of the hiding place where he used to keep Guilmon so his parents wouldn't find him.

"Well here goes," Takato said as he walked inside, the ground was still uneven because of all the dirt Guilmon had thrown when he dug the hole to find the digital gate so many years ago. As he walked into the hole he saw a light. Takato felt his heart race, excitement rose within him.

_I'm really gonna go back _

"I'm coming Guilmon," Takato promised. But Takato's hope to go back faded, the light he saw was only a lantern.

_What a lanterns doing down here I dunno…  
_

He thought as he held the lantern up.

_But I guess this means I can't go back. _

Takato frowned.

"Beep, beep, beep"

Takato gasped as he jumped at the sudden noise.

"Beep, beep, beep."

The D-Power's beep increased and it started to shake.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked, his heart started racing again, waiting anxiously for the long awaited reply from his partner that would mean he was okay.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted.

A mini hologram of Guilmon appeared over the LCD screen of the D-Power. He was fighting hard, but obviously losing to the gray bird things Takato was all too familiar with.

"The D-Reaper's agents," Takato frowned.

Then out of nowhere a blast of light hit Guilmon who disappeared into the flying debris.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted.

The tunnel started to get bright as a pink light formed in front of Takato.

"The digital gate, it's open!" he said happily.

_Maybe I should tell the others._

But then the light started to shrink and fade.

Takato shook his head.

_No I don't have time to try and find them._

"I'll have to handle this on my own," Takato said as he took one last look back. Then he walked forward into the digital gate.

The same time Takato's D-Power started beeping

"Beep, beep, beep"

"Renamon!" Rika shouted, "Renamon?" The yellow fox didn't answer. The LCD screen went black as the beeping stopped.

Rika was to busy looking at her D-Power and not looking where she was going when she ran into someone.

"Hey get outta my way!" Rika yelled, ready to pummel whomever it was, until she saw who it was.

"Henry?"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

Rika didn't reply, she just raised her D-Power. Henry knew what she meant.

"Yours reacted to something too?"

Rika nodded. "Wait, you mean yours did?"

"Yeah just now."

"Have you talked to Terriermon?" asked Rika, more curious than concerned.

"No, how about you, hear from Renamon?"

_Should I tell him? _

Rika sighed.

_Might as well._

"Yeah I did."

"Well, what did she say?"

_I'm wasting time, I have to find Takato._

"I'll talk to you later Henry," she said as she pushed past him. Henry cut her off.

Rika's narrowed her eyes. "Get outta my way or else!" she threatened.

But unlike Takato, who still feared Rika, Henry didn't. He was stronger than he was back when they first met because of his martial arts training. So instead of running he held out his arms at both sides of him.

"Go ahead, hit me."

Rika hesitated. "What, you think I won't?"

"I know you won't, I've known you all these years and you've never carried out your threats. You're all talk and no action."

"Oh you think so?" Rika was mad now. She punched Henry and he fell to the ground. She then continued her search for Takato.

_That was good. With all my martial arts training I still couldn't block that? _Henry thought as he rubbed the area where Rika had punched him.

_That was unlike Henry. _Rika thought.

"Whatever, if he tries to do that again I won't go easy on him."

* * *

_So what do you think of what Henry did? I always thought that Henry had the skills and courage to stand up to Rika at some time or another. But I'm a little worried that Henry was to out of character. If you think he was please tell me in your review and I'll try to fix it because I want them all to stay in character. So please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, yada yada, you know how it goes._

_Thanks for all the reviews, hope everyone will keep returning, (maybe if you like this you might want to give my original story a try at fictionpress) Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's late._

* * *

Chapter 4

By Rika24

"I remember this place," said Takato as he stood in awe at the plane with floating digital information.

"Well, good thing these still fit" Takato said as he readjusted his yellow goggles so that they were over his eyes. He took a deep breath and continued walking. Takato braced himself for the data serge, last time it happened it disoriented him and made him sick and dizzy. He couldn't let it happen this time, not when he was alone.

_Now I wish I had looked for Rika or Henry _

"Rika," Takato smirked. "I can imagine what she'd say. _Suck it up goggle head, stop being a wimp." _

Takato frowned.

"I was a little ruff wasn't I?" Takato asked out loud, recalling what happened when he grabbed Rika.

_I'm surprised she didn't punch me, she doesn't like being touched _

Suddenly, the ground beneath him gave way.

"Well, doesn't this bring back fond memories," Rika said as she realized where she was. It was the place her and Takato first met.

FLASHBACK

"Now where can we hide you?" Takato said to Guilmon, trying to find a safe place for his newfound digimon friend.

"Grrrrr." Guilmon gave in reply as his eyes became demonic and his head lowered. Takato turned just in time to see a yellow blur fly by and smack Guilmon into the wire fence, flattening it on impact.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Takato asked as a thirteen-year-old girl with red hair up in a ponytail stepped out into the open, followed by a tall yellow fox that stood on two legs.

"That, was your digimon eating dirt," Rika answered.

Takato was shocked. "I saw you in my dream, no way it can't be."

"So, you're a lousy tamer and you're weird. Now amscray unless you think you can handle us little boy."

END FLASHBACK

Rika sighed.

"I miss the good old days when things were simple, all I had to do was look out for myself and Renamon. Tch, now I have to look out for the team. Isn't that job for the leader of the team only?"

_Although I wouldn't call goggle head a leader, he's nothing like Tai or Davis _

Rika laughed. "At least he isn't as much of a loser as Davis, **Guilmon **was even smarter than Veemon."

_I hope he's okay._

"Something is going on, I didn't mean to be forceful but there's something Rika was hiding from me." Henry said to himself as he paced in the living room.

"Whatever it is it has something to do with what Renamon told her." Henry looked down at the green and silver D-Power that was clipped to his belt.

_Could Renamon have said something about Terriermon? That's it, maybe Terriermon is hurt or dead or something and Rika was hiding that from me._

Henry clenched his fists.

_That's something that bitch would do for a laugh, she always hated Terriermon._

Henry's eyes widened as he realized something.

_The direction Rika was running was to that shed Guilmon used to live in!_

"The digital gate, she must have found a way back!"

Henry started for the door but stopped.

_Wait, the others might want to know, after all I know how it feels to be out of the loop on our digimon's safety._

Henry picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Sorry we can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep," said a recorded message in Mrs. Shioda's voice.

"Beep."

"Kazu, it's Henry, we have an emergency." Henry paused.

_Should I say it's about our digimon? If I do his mom might delete it._

"Just call me, it's really important."

_Does he have my number? He does always lose things._

"If you don't know where my number is it's 555-6985 bye."

Henry dialed another number, as it was ringing he heard the door open. He looked to see his eleven-year-old sister.

"Hey Suzie, hold on a sec, I need you to do something for me," he called to his her as she was about to go into her bedroom.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hi Mrs. Kitagawa, is Kenta home?" Henry asked hopefully.

"No he's out with Kazu right now can I take a message?"

"Tell him to call Henry as soon as he gets home, it's really important."

"Okay I will"

"Thanks, bye." Henry said.

_That's everyone._

"Hey Suzie, you're going out with Ai and Mako tonight right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But Ai is sick so it's just me and Mako."

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you pass it on to Mako." Henry sighed.

_I hope they take this well._

"Rika got a message from Renamon."

Suzie's eyes lit up. Henry noticed.

_Oh man, I hate to be the one to tell her this._

"Rika won't tell me what she said but it seems like our partners might be in trouble." As soon as he finished he saw Suzie's eyes shimmer, she was about to start crying but tried her best to hold it back.

"Does that mean Lopmon might be?" as she said her partner's name the tears fell.

"I don't know for sure but I'm going to find out. Tell Mako about Impmon but don't tell Ai, she has to concentrate on getting better, not on her partner right now."

"Okay," Suzie said as she headed for the door, "I'll tell him right now." She stopped. "Should I tell Jeri?"

"Jeri?" he hadn't thought about Jeri.

_Should she know? I mean her knowing wouldn't matter now that Leomon is dead._

"If you want," Henry answered.

Suzie ran out the door, leaving Henry something else to think about.

_

* * *

_

_I tried to give a reason for why Henry acted the way he did in the previous chapter, what did you think? Please R&R._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own digimon._

_Thanks 4 the reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 5

By: Rika24

"Wha?" Takato said as the ground disappeared and his body tingled as his DNA was changed into data.

_Geez, even when I'm prepared for the data serge it catches me off guard._

Takato was suspended in the air, wherever he turned there were endless streams of data.

"Now how do I get down there?" Takato said as he looked down at what would be the digital world's original area.

Takato felt his body shake, "uh oh!" by looking down he had chosen his path.

"Aahh!" Takato screamed as he fell.

"Knock, knock, knock."

"Hold on I'm coming," said an old woman as she walked to the front door.

"Hello Suzie," said Ai and Mako's grandma.

"Hi."

"Come on in," she said as she started to walk toward the dinning room, Suzie followed.

"You're early, his aunt won't be here for another hour."

"I know, there's something I need to talk to him about alone."

"He's in his room, go on in," she said and walked away.

"Mako I…"

"Hey Suzie! I can't wait to see the movie, I've been waiting for it to open!" Mako said happily.

"Mako I have"

"What did you think about the last one?"

"It was okay but I…"

"I bet this one will be better." Mako said, again interrupting Suzie. She had just about lost patience to deal with it and just decided to tell him.

"Impmon might be in trouble!" she blurted. Mako went silent, his mouth moved but nothing came out.

"Wha, what happened?"

"Finally! I can't believe I forgot where it was in the park," Rika said as she walked in.

The tunnel looked deeper due to the sun going down. She walked down into the tunnel and saw the lantern, its light slowly dying.

"Ooookkkaaayyy and this is here because…?"

"Aahh!" screamed a voice.

"Huh?" The scream was hard to hear but she recognized it.

"Takato? Takato!" she yelled.

"Aaaahhhh!" screamed Takato as he continued to plummet to the fast approaching ground.

Henry continued to pace. "Call, come on call. He said, waiting for Kazu or Kenta to call back. Henry picked up the phone and dialed Kazu's number. The answering machine answered. Henry waited for the beep.

"Kazu, as soon as you get this message come down to Guilmon's shed, there might be a way back." He hung up the phone and hurried out the door.

Takato finally hit the ground; the familiar dirt covered landscape was empty as usual. The digimon normally lived in one of the Sovereign layers. Looking around he couldn't blame them. The Sovereign layers were beautiful, this place, the real digital world was ugly and plain.

"What's that?" Takato said, straining his eyes to see the far away digimon, at least he thought it was a digimon.

Then from behind him came a huge dark shadow that swallowed up everything.

"I guess it's night now." Takato said as he began his search for Guilmon.

"Henry!" yelled a voice, Henry stopped and turned.

"Kazu."

Kazu stopped and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

_Man, I am really outta shape. _He thought

"I got your message, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I think our digimon are in trouble."

"Do you think anyone died?" Kazu asked, images of Guardromon in pain and getting killed flashed in his mind.

"No I don't, go find Kenta and tell him, then go to Guilmon's shed." Henry said.

"Where are you going?" Kazu asked.

"I'm going to the digital world." Henry said as he continued running to the park.

Rika sat in the tunnel, waiting to see if she could hear Takato again.

Takato kept walking toward the figure in the distance.

_Normally seeing something that looks mysterious would also mean it could be dangerous and that I should be going the other way. But I can't help it, it seems like something is pulling me to it._

As Takato got closer the red mass took shape, it was indeed a digimon, a digimon Takato knew.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted as he ran to his partner's side. The red velociraptor digimon was in bad shape.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked, waiting for Guilmon to reply. As he placed his hands on Guilmon he felt something wet and warm, he pulled his hands away, they were covered with blood.

"Oh man." Takato gasped, he hadn't realized it before but Guilmon was covered in blood.

_Guilmon's red skin makes the blood almost invisible._

"Guilmon wake up."

The ground rumbled. "What was that?"

"Run."

"What?" Takato asked, he stared at Guilmon.

"Ta-ka-to, run, get away." Guilmon said weakly.

"Don't talk, save your strength buddy." Takato said, concerned for his partner. Takato was too occupied with Guilmon and didn't realize that he was surrounded.

_Why do I feel like I'm being watched? _

Takato looked up. "Oh nuts." Takato said as he saw the D-Reaper's agents all around him.

Two well-developed forms of the birds came up and grabbed Takato.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Takato!" Guilmon yelled weakly as he tried his best to stand.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted as a red beam of light and fire spewed from Guilmon's mouth. The attack wasn't strong enough due to Guilmon's current state.

The D-Reaper's agents that resembled birds surrounded and covered Guilmon, shocking him.

"No stop please!" Takato screamed, his eyes weld with tears as he watched in horror as his best friend tried his best to fight. But the shocks and weight of the gray birds on his already badly wounded body were too much and he collapsed under the pressure.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted.

"Bye… Ta-ka-to-mon" said Guilmon weakly, almost inaudible.

"Guilmon! No please Guilmon!" Takato screamed as data filled the digital sky.

_

* * *

_

_Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but this will be the last chapter for a little while. I want to get back to writing Ultimate and Faith of the Raven. Don't worry, I have plenty of ideas for this story, so maybe sometime in June this will be updated, but hopefully sooner. Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, we all know that._

_Thanks for all the reviews, now on with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**By Rika24**

"Noooooo!" cried Takato, his legs gave away and he fell to his knees.

The D-Reaper's agents picked him up as the other Reaper agents absorbed Guilmon's data.

Takato's eyes widened. _Since when do they absorb data?_

The agents carried him away.

Henry walked into the tiny building; the flashlight shed an eerie glow on the tunnel, casting shadows on the walls.

"Here goes," Henry said as he got into the tunnel.

_Who's that? _Henry wondered as the light revealed a red head.

Henry froze; _she should be in the digital world by now._

"Rika?" she didn't answer. Henry moved closer till he was right next to her.

"Shouldn't you be in the digital world?"

"I can't get in," Rika said in a low, quiet voice, which scared Henry.

"Well, where's Takato then?"

"He's in there." Rika said, not changing her tone of voice.

"Wait, how could he get in, but you can't?"

"I don't know, I think he's in trouble though," Rika's voice started to sound shaky, Henry noticed.

"What makes you say that?"

"He was screaming, I could hear him."

"Um, was this before or after he went into the digital world?"

"After."

_There must be a strong bond between them for her to her him all the way from the digital world._

"You care a lot about him, don't you?"

Rika snapped out of her daze.

"Of course I care about him, don't you!" Rika yelled.

_That's the stupidest thing he could ever ask me!_

"Yeah I care about him," _okay, lets see, how can I say this without getting hit. _"I meant you CARE a lot about him, you know, like you love him."

Rika's eyes widened as she blushed. But it only lasted a second.

"I care about Takato a lot because he's one of my best friends, got it." Rika said in a low tone almost on the verge of a growl.

"Okay," Henry replied fast, hands up to surrender before things got bloody.

Rika looked down at her hands, they were cupped so that Henry couldn't see what she was holding. It was a Shellmon card. One of her favorites. She didn't really know why though, it wasn't even close to being her most powerful card. She couldn't stop looking at it.

_Where did I get this from anyway? I would have thrown out a weak card like this, why do I still have it, why is it so important to me?_

"We aren't going." Mako said to his aunt, as soon as Suzie told him about Impmon he lost interest in some movie.

"I thought you loved the digimon movies."

"I know, I just, I wanna stay here okay." Mako turned away and walked back into his room.

"So your brother is going to the digital world?"

"Yeah" Suzie answered.

Mako opened the window.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mako said, turning to Suzie.

"Um"

"I'm sure Henry would want us to meet him there don't you?"

Suzie was silent.

"I'm worried about Impmon, aren't you worried about Lopmon?"

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing, you care or you don't, which is it?"

"Yes I care."

"Then lets go," he said, climbing through the window, Suzie followed.

"Henry!" Yelled Kazu.

"Where is he?" Kenta asked.

"I dunno" Kazu started to panic. "Maybe he went already, oh man, at least he could have said how to get back." Kazu shouted.

"In here!" shouted Henry from the tunnel.

"Hey hey, Chumley!" shouted Kazu, relieved that Henry hadn't left.

"Wow this place has gotten smaller since the last time!" Kenta said as he followed Kazu in.

"This tunnel didn't shrink idiot, you did grow you know!" Kazu laughed.

"Shut up!" Kenta yelled.

"Calm down guys" Henry whispered.

Kazu and Kenta followed Henry's eyes to Rika, and they both quieted themselves immediately.

"Uh, hi Rika." Kenta said, little nervous to be around her in a tunnel he couldn't run out of if she got mad.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how are you." Kazu said calmly.

Even Henry was shocked that the Kazu, the person who was scared the most by Rika was talking so calmly to her.

Kenta went over to Kazu and whispered, "Are you nuts, that's Rika remember, the one that was always mean to us."

"Look at her, does she look like a threat right now?" Kazu pointed out.

_There were so many times I forgot she had feelings other than anger._

"Still, since when have you cared?"

"Hey I can be caring you know." Kazu said. "Did you forget what I did for Andromon?"

"But Andromon was a digimon, not someone who threatened to pummel you every time you were around."

"You just don't get it do you Kenta," Kazu started

"Takato!" Rika shouted, startling everyone in the tunnel.

(Right before Rika screamed)

Takato had been taken to a place that seemed familiar.

"Let go of me!" Takato yelled. He felt more hatred in him than he ever before.

"How could you kill my partner?"

"His data we felt was needed." Said a low, rumbling, voice.

"What for?"

"I needed to collect the data of as many virus type digimon as possible to complete my transformation. But your partner's data for some reason I couldn't use."

"Grrrrr"

Takato immediately tried to find the source of the growl, but as soon as he did he had wished he hadn't.

"Guilmon?"

It looked like Guilmon, except his colors had been reversed. His red skin had turned black, and his black stripes had turned red.

"What did you do to him!" Takato shouted, trying to free himself from the reaper agents to go to his friend."

"As I said, his data for some reason is of no use to me, well at least not useful for my transformation. He is still good for getting rid of a trouble making tamer." The voice said.

Takato tried to find the source of the voice, but it seemed to come from every direction.

Guilmon continued to growl, but Takato tried his best to not look at him.

"Tamer, how would you like to be with Guilmon again?"

Takato was shocked to hear that.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"We could use BlackGuilmon on our side but it seems only you can get him to digivolve."

Takato didn't answer.

"Either you join us or your former partner will kill you."

Takato again didn't answer.

"It's a shame that you turned your back on your partner, you could have been a valuable ally. Oh well, attack BlackGuilmon!"

The agents released Takato as BlackGuilmon rammed into him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Takato screamed.

* * *

_So what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update, the next chapter will be up sooner. Please R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon._

_Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter up before I go to Salem, Massachusetts._

* * *

United We Stand chapter 7

By Rika24

"We have to get to him!" Rika yelled.

"I know we do, but how?" asked Henry.

"We will find a way, you can bet on that," Rika said. Ready and willing to do anything to get to Takato.

Takato tried to get up but the force of BlackGuilmon's head butt was too much for him.

Takato looked up to see BlackGuilmon getting ready to use his version of pyro sphere.

"Wait!" Takato yelled. "Okay I'll join you. Takato continued.

"Now that's more like it." Said the voice.

"I have a question, how did you turn Guilmon into BlackGuilmon?"

"Guilmon's virus data was dormant, that's why he was good. All he needed was to have his data separated and altered to make his virus active."

Takato stared at the black raptor, not sure what to do.

"Henry!" yelled Suzie.

"Suzie what are you doing here?"

"I got Mako and we decided to go with you to help Lopmon and Impmon."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? What did you expect us to do once we found out, and I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"Okay okay, you can come." Henry gave in.

"Alright, what are we waiting for!" yelled Mako

"We don't know how to go back." Henry said sadly.

"Look!" exclaimed Kazu.

Henry starred in disbelief as Rika started glowing, all of a sudden the tunnel lit up with a bright blue light.

"The digital gate!" Henry said happily.

"Lets go" Rika said as she walked into the light with the others not far behind.

_I'm coming Takato._

"Guil, I mean BlackGuilmon, do you remember me?" Takato asked hopefully.

"No" BlackGuilmon replied.

"Don't bother," the voice said. "When I had his virus data activated his memories were altered, to him this is where he was born and where he's always been."

_The voice sounds like it's in my head._

"Here we are," said Henry after they landed on the original digital plain.

"Beep, beep, beep."

"Huh, my D-Power's beeping" Henry said, the compass like screen popped up and pointed west. "Terriermon is somewhere over there!" Henry continued as he ran in the direction the arrow was pointing.

"Look at that!" Kenta said in awe at the tall building.

"So Terriermon is in there?" asked Suzie.

"I think so," Henry said, taking another look at his D-Power. The four arrows blinked. Yeah, he's in there."

As the others walked in Rika felt something weird.

"Hold on," she said.

"Why?" asked Henry.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Tamer, BlackGuilmon, time four your first job."

"And what's that?"

A screen popped up in front of Takato and BlackGuilmon. Takato gasped.

"Rika, Henry, and the others!"

"This test will prove your loyalty to me," the voice said.

"What do I have to do?" Takato asked, already having an idea, but hoped he was wrong.

"I want you to eliminate them."

"What's that?" asked Kenta.

As the creature came closer the light reviled it.

Guilmon?" everyone said in unison.

"Not Guilmon anymore, it's BlackGuilmon." Said Takato as he stepped out from behind BlackGuilmon.

"Takato!" Rika exclaimed, relieved to see that her friend was all right.

"Pyro Grenade!"

"Rika look out!" Henry yelled, but he didn't need to, a yellow blur flew by and grabbed Rika just in time.

"Renamon!" Rika said. "Were you the one watching us?"

"Yes"

"Pyro Grenade!" the green orb hit Renamon, she didn't expect it to be that powerful and she fell to the ground in pain.

"What!" Rika said not expecting her partner to be taken down by one hit.

BlackGuilmon was ready to finish her off when Rika got in front of Renamon.

_Rika, what are you doing?_ Takato thought.

"Huh, what's going on?" Henry asked as clouds surrounded all of them except Takato and BlackGuilmon. In a second they were out of the building and on Azulongmon's plain.

"What's going on?" Rika demanded before the sovereign could speak.

"The D-Reaper is trying to gain digimon form by absorbing virus digimon data."

"But Guilmon is a virus type, why didn't…"

"I believed that because Guilmon's virus was inactive, the D-Reaper couldn't absorb the data."

"But why was BlackGuilmon stronger than Guilmon?" asked Kazu.

"Because his virus is active." Answered Rika.

"Huh?"

"Renamon's type is weak against virus types. When Guilmon was attacked by Renamon when we first met Renamon's diamond storm didn't hurt Guilmon at all." Rika clenched her fists. "And now Takato and BlackGuilmon are our enemies."

_I can't believe I just said that._

"Before we can do anything we need our digimon." Said Henry.

Azulongmon fell silent.

"Azulongmon, do you know where Terriermon and the others are?"

"Terriermon is trapped in the building you were just in. I can transport Lopmon and Impmon here like I did to you but I'm afraid I can't bring Guardromon and MarineAngemon here." Azulongmon said, lowering his eyes.

"Why not?" Kazu asked.

"Because they were killed trying to help other digimon."

"Guardromon" Kazu said, fighting tears. Kenta didn't try; he just bawled his eyes out.

"Okay, teleport Lopmon and Impmon." Rika commanded.

In a few minutes a cloud descended and dissolved, revealing a brown rabbit and a purple imp.

Suzie and Mako ran immediately to their partners.

"Make them digivolve" Rika said.

Suzie and Mako held out their digivices and Lopmon digivolved into Antylamon and Impmon digivolved into Beelzemon.

Rika turned to Renamon. "Your turn." Rika said.

"Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!" the yellow fox shouted.

"Lets go!" Rika shouted and Azulongmon transported them back to the building.

Takato and BlackGuilmon were waiting.

"Fox tail inferno!" Kyubimon shouted. Her nine tails fanned out and released a blue and white flame from each tip.

BlackGuilmon dodged everyone.

_He's faster than regular Guilmon._ Rika thought.

"Destroy them all," said the voice in Takato's head. "Starting with her," the voice echoed as he looked at Rika.

_Oh man_ Takato thought.

Out of nowhere reaper agents appeared and attacked.

With Kyubimon and the others busy, Rika was unprotected.

"Kill her" the voice rang in Takato's head.

BlackGuilmon didn't wait for an order; he got ready to launch his attack.

* * *

_So what did you think, will Takato kill Rika? Please R&R._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, everyone knows that by now._

_Thanks for all the reviews._

* * *

United We Stand

Chapter 8

By: Rika24

"No!" Takato commanded.

BlackGuilmon stopped and turned to Takato.

"We'll lock them up until I come up with a better way to deal with them.

"Hey, watch the glasses!" said Kenta as the roughness of the reaper agents knocked his glasses off.

"I want to talk to them alone." Takato said.

The Reaper agents and BlackGuilmon left.

"What's the big idea Takato!" demanded Rika.

Takato sighed.

"I'm trying to keep you guys safe." He said.

"Safe? Safe! How safe were Guardromon and MarineAngemon? How could you let them die?" demanded Kazu.

"Guardromon and MarineAngemon died before Takato showed up." Renamon said.

Everyone turned to the humanoid fox.

"So when you first contacted me through my D-Power that's what you meant by you tried to help but it was too late." Rika said.

Renamon nodded. "Yes, the village of Gekomon was in the D-Reaper's way."

"You mean the Gekomon that were enslaved by Orachimon? Asked Kazu.

"Yes. You know how much Guardromon cared about them, and MarineAngemon never left his side. So they went down fighting together."

"Wow." Was all Kazu could say as he looked at his brown and silver D-Power, whose screen went static. "Why does it decide to do that now?" he asked.

"Because you know how your partner died." Renamon said.

"Hey Takato."

"Yeah Henry."

"Have you seen or heard Terriermon?"

"No."

"Azulongmon said he was trapped here in the building."

"I'll see what I can do." Takato said and he left.

"Hey, D-Reaper right?" Takato asked.

"Yes," the voice boomed.

"Are you holding Terriermon somewhere in the building?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I'll show you," said BlackGuilmon.

"How do you…?"

"I've been here all my life," BlackGuilmon answered.

Takato frowned. _Yeah, your active virus self, but not my Guilmon._

Takato looked into the cage to see Terriermon beaten.

"Oh man" was all Takato could say.

"Huh?" Terriermon opened his eyes. "Takato?" Terriermon's eyes widened. "Takato! and Guil, uh what happened?"

"Hold on." Takato said, opening the cage and grabbing Terriermon.

"Time to lock you up with the others" he said.

"Why is Takato acting like this now?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know. All I know is he can't be trusted anymore." Said Kazu.

"What are you talking about?" Rika asked.

"He's playing both sides." Said Kazu.

"Takato would never…"

"Hey you guys" Takato interrupted.

"Terriermon!" Henry gasped at his wounded partner.

"Here," Takato said, handing the white and green bunny over.

"Are you ok?"

"Momentai" Terriermon said, giving a weak grin.

"Thanks Takato" said Henry.

"Your welcome." Takato said and left again.

"What now?" Takato heard BlackGuilmon ask.

The D-Reaper answered, "just a little bit longer."

"Allowing that tamer run of the building, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"As soon as the human's data draws the last remaining virus digimon here and I upload her data. Then we kill the all the tamers, but until then do what he says." Commanded the D-Reaper.

_So this is his plan._

Takato walked as fast and quietly as he could back to the others.

"Hey do you guys have modify cards with you?" Takato asked.

"Yeah why?" asked Henry.

"Use some to heal Terriermon because we're outta here." Takato said as he unlocked and opened the cell.

"This'll work" Henry said. "Digi-modify, recharge activate!" he said.

Terriermon's wounds started to heal and he gained back his energy.

"Woo hoo alright!" Terriermon said happily. "I feel all charged up and ready for some bashin!"

"Good, Rika, Renamon, you guys ready?"

"Of course." Renamon said.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Rika smirked.

"Remember, we can't have the digimon digivolve to ultimate right away, they'll need to save their strength." Takato said.

Just as they neared the door the wall inside the cell blew up.

"LadyDevimon!" everyone shouted.

"Ready?" Asked Takato.

"Lets do it!" Rika said, stepping up beside Takato.

Renamon charged forward. "Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!"

"Terrermon digivolve to… Gargomon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!"

"Thanks for digivolving, it makes more data for me to absorb." LadyDevimon said with an evil grin.

"Dragon wheel!" Kyubimon shouted as she became a bluish white flame in the shape of a dragon and charged for the fallen angel digimon.

"Darkness wave!" LadyDevimon shouted, colliding with Kyubimon's dragon Wheel.

"Gargo laser!" Gargomon shouted.

"Digi-modify, power activate!" Rika shouted.

Kyubimon got a surge of energy. "Fox tail inferno!" again the two attacks were deflected.

"Darkness wave!" LadyDevimon shouted.

Kyubimon, Gargomon, and Turuiemon went flying.

_We need to digivolve to ultimate._ Rika looked over at Takato. _Sorry._

"Digi-modify, Matrix digivolution activate!"

The card Rika held turned blue as it went through her D-Power.

"Kyubimon Matrix digivolve to… Taomon!" The fox shouted.

"Outta the way guys," Taomon said. "Talisman of light!"

This time the attack hit.

"Yeah, it's about time she went flying instead!" shouted Gargomon happily.

"It's not over yet." Henry reminded him.

"Now why'd you have to ruin my fun?" said Gargomon.

Rika reached into her cardholder.

"Huh, where'dthe rest of my cards go?" she asked.

There was a hole on one side of it

_They must have fallen out earlier._ Rika clenched her teeth. _Wait, there's one card left._

"Digi-modify, Shellmon's hydro blaster activate!"

"Shellmon?" asked Takato.

"Hydro blaster!" Taomon shouted. Her ultimate status made the champion attack more powerful

"Gargo laser!" shouted Gargomon

"Gauntlet claw!" shouted Turuiemon.

The three attacks combined and LadyDevimon exploded into bits of data.

Suddenly the data disappeared and a fog covered everyone.

"Now my transformation can finally be complete!" the voice shouted.

As the fog cleared the tamers saw the ugliest thing they'd ever seen.

The D-Reaper had transformed into a digimon, Reapermon.

* * *

_All right, only 2 chapters to go now. After I get back from Salem I'll get them up. WARNING, more character death, main human character death that is. Please R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon._

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 9

By: Rika24

"Oh this is really bad," Kazu said shaking.

"No duh," Rika replied.

Reapermon charged forward, but Taomon got them out of the way in time.

"Thanks Taomon," said Rika.

"Okay, it's time to Bio-Merge you guys!" Takato ordered.

"Why have you suddenly started barking orders?" Rika asked.

"Who cares," Henry butted in.

"Let's do it!" Gargomon said as he de-digivolved back into Terriermon. Taomon de-digivolved as well.

"Bio-merge activate!" Henry and Rika shouted together. Their D-Powers flashed and their clothes dissolved off their bodies.

"Renamon Bio-merge to… Sakuyamon!" Renamon shouted, as she and Rika became one powerful mega digimon.

"Terriermon Bio-merge to… MegaGargomon!"

"Your turn." Mako said to Impmon.

"Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!"

"Lopmon."

"Right," Lopmon said as Suzie held out her D-Power.

"Lopmon matrix digivolve to… Antylamon!"

_Man, do I feel useful standing here. _Takato thought sarcastically to himself.

He glanced over at BlackGuilmon. _There must be a way to change you back_.

"Takato look out!" Rika shouted from inside Sakuyamon.

Takato looked just in time to see Reapermon coming at him with lightning speed.

MegaGargomon jumped in front of Takato and took the full force of the blow.

Sakuyamon flew over and picked Takato up to get him out of the line of fire.

"MegaGargomon are you okay?" asked Sakuyamon.

"Uh huh," MegaGargomon replied.

Reapermon turned from the megas and toward the unprotected tamers.

"Guys get outta there!" Takato shouted as he tried to get free from Sakuyamon's grasp.

"Takato stop," Rika Said.

Beelzemon flew toward Mako to get him away from but Reapermon was too fast. With one fast swipe of his sickle he sliced Mako in half.

"Mako!" Beelzemon shouted.

Raging with fury he focused all his energy. "Corona blaster!" he shouted. A beam of hot energy shot from Beelzemon's arm, and hit it's target.

"That's for Mako you bastard!" Beelzemon shouted.

But when the smoke cleared Reapermon appeared without a scratch.

"That's impossible!" said Kenta.

"Everyone attack at once." Commanded Sakuyamon.

Still holding Takato with her other hand she raised her staff. "Spirit strife!" she shouted. Three dragons charged Reapermon.

"Mega barrage!" MegaGargomon shouted and missiles fired out from him.

"Corona blaster!" Beelzemon shouted

"Bunny blade!" Antylamon shouted.

All the attacks hit, but again Reapermon was unharmed.

"That should have worked," Rika said, angrier now.

Reapermon started spinning and turned into a huge fire tornado.

MegaGargomon shielded Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie. Sakuyamon shielded Takato. The strength of the attack forced all the digimon to de-digivolve.

An evolved Reaper agent took its chance and attacked Terriermon, who could hardly stand. Henry got in the way and got speared in the chest.

Reapermon grabbed Rika by the throat.

"Rika!" Takato shouted and ran toward her.

A heavy mist swirled around the tamers and their digimon, including Rika.

When the clouds departed, Azulongmon appeared.

"Go home tamers." He said.

"No we can't!" Rika said, ignoring her previous situation. "We have to kill Reapermon."

"But Henry needs to get to a hospital," said Kenta.

"Grrrr," Rika growled.

"I agree with Rika." Said Beelzemon. "He killed Mako and for that he must pay!"

"You do not understand," Azulongmon interrupted. "Reapermon is stronger than a normal mega, even stronger than all us sovereign combined."

"So, we can beat him!" Beelzemon argued.

"Your digimon are not strong enough. The only digimon that could rival Reapermon's power is Gallantmon Crimson Mode." Azulongmon said sadly.

"Oh man, we are so dead!" Kazu said.

* * *

_So I'm back from Salem, I also went to Canada to see the falls. I couldn't get back online right away after I got back because the Internet was down. I noticed that some readers stopped reading, or maybe just stopped reviewing, I dunno. But for those of you still reading; the next chapter will have Rukato. Please R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon._

* * *

Chapter 10

By: Rika24

Rika looked over at Takato who was pacing near Azulongmon. She turned to Renamon. "Renamon, we have to keep Takato out of this fight."

"Why Rika?"

"Hello! He doesn't have a digimon anymore, he's useless!" Rika was yelling so much that she hadn't noticed Kenta approaching her.

"Hey Rika…" he started to say.

Rika wheeled around, hiding her surprise. "What!" she shouted in his face.

Kenta cringed, "can you take over?" he asked, holding out a wet shredded cloth that once was Henry's shirt.

Rika sighed and took it. She walked over and started tending to Henry's wounds.

Takato came over. "There's only one way to finish this." He said.

"How?" asked Henry, wincing as Rika put pressure on his bleeding chest.

"Reapermon said Guilmon's virus was activated by altering his data."

"Yeah so."

"Well, what if we alter BlackGuilmon's data."

"How do we do that?" asked Rika as she rinsed blood off the cloth.

"From what I understand a catalyst of some kind must be used," said Henry.

"Yeah, when Guilmon's data was absorbed by the reaper agents I think they altered the data somehow, like their hatred for us tamers."

"Go on."

"Remember when WarGrowlmon digivolved wrong into Megidramon?"

"Yeah."

"It was my negative energy; our partners get their power from our emotions. So hatred altered Guilmon's data."

"So way back then Guilmon's virus data became active." Concluded Rika.

"Uh huh, maybe a powerful force of positive energy can overpower the virus and force it to become dormant again. So, what do you think?"

"It's a good idea Takato." Said Rika. Takato grinned. "But one small problem."

"What?"

"How are you going to do it?" she asked.

"I'll bio-merge with BlackGuilmon."

"What!" Rika and Henry said in unison.

"I know it sounds crazy but hear me out."

"Okay goggle-head, we're listening." Rika said.

"When Guilmon and I Bio-merge, my DNA becomes pure data. I think that my data, being non-virus, can alter the virus data and stop it."

"You're right goggles, it does sound crazy." Rika scoffed.

"She's right Takato." Said Henry.

"I'm doing this with or without you." Takato said angrily, _I can't believe my two best friends won't stand by me,_ he thought.

"If you do the virus might do something to your data, you might not come back the same, or maybe not at all." Rika said as calmly as she could to keep her voice from showing too much emotion.

"And that would make you happy huh Rika." Takato said.

"What?" Rika stepped back in shock.

"I overheard you talking to Renamon about how useless I am."

Rika didn't say anything, she just lowered her head.

"I thought we were best friends."

"We are Takato."

"Friends are there to support each other, not put each other down."

"I… I just, I care about you, that's why, and I don't want you to get yourself killed!" Rika said and she stormed off.

"She means it you know." Said Henry.

"Yeah, sometimes when I'm with Rika I get this feeling you know, I used to feel it around Jeri, but now only Rika."

"You love her," Henry said with a grin.

"Yeah." Takato replied. "Now how do I tell Jeri?"

"Never mind that right now, you have to tell Rika."

"I will."

"Before this crazy plan of yours." Henry said in a no other options-like tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Takato looked in the direction Rika went. "I will."

"Damn it!" Rika shouted as she kicked a small rock that flew into the nearest tree. "I hate Takato!"

"But Rika, you practically admitted it just now." Renamon said, knowing Rika's feelings for Takato long before Rika even knew.

"Well you're wrong," Rika shouted defensively.

"But you said you care about him."

"As a friend got it, as a friend!" she shouted.

"Really?" asked Takato.

The voice made her jump. In all her yelling she hadn't noticed someone behind her. She wheeled around and came face to face with Takato.

"Do you really just think of me as a friend?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

"Oh." Takato said, disappointed. _I thought she loved me like I love her. _He turned and walked away from Rika.

"Huh?" Takato looked down and saw a digimon card. He picked it up and noticed it was the Shellmon card Rika used earlier.

"Rika is this yours?" he asked as he walked up to her again. "Is this your Shellmon card?"

Rika just stared at it. "Actually Takato, it's yours."

"It is?" Takato asked, confused.

"Remember when we tried to stop Locomon?"

"Oh yeah, I lent you the card to try to cool it off." Takato said.

"I forgot to give it back." She said.

Takato handed it to her. "I don't need it, you can keep it." He turned around and waved good-bye as he started to walk back down the hill to the lake.

"Where are you going?" Rika asked.

"The plan, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Rika replied, looking down at the ground.

"Rika," Renamon whispered.

"What?"

"It's now or never." She couldn't help but smile at the look on her tamer's face.

_That's right; Takato has a pretty good chance of dying._ She turned and realized that Takato was gone. "I have to tell him how I feel before it's too late!" Rika said as she took off running.

It didn't take long to catch up. "Takato!" she yelled.

Takato turned to her. "What is it?"

"I lied, I'm sorry."

_This is it, now or never._ She thought.

"About what?" Takato cocked his head.

"You're not just a friend to me." Rika turned red as she spoke. "I love you Takato." As soon as the words came out she wished she hadn't said them after seeing the shock on the goggle-head's face.

He started to smile. "I love you too!" He replied happily

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, I was coming to tell you how I felt but got nervous so I asked you if you meant what you said." He laughed nervously as put his hand behind his head and blushed.

"Sooo…"Takato started to say, but the ground began to shake, giving away under Takato. But with her quick reflexes Rika caught him in time.

Renamon ran up to the two tamers. "Rika hurry!" she said.

Rika nodded as she held out her blue D-Power.

"Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!"

Rika leapt onto the large nine-tailed yellow fox's back. "Come on." She said to Takato. He got on too and Kyubimon took off.

"What's going on?" Rika asked Kyubimon.

"Reapermon's agents are trying to destroy the sovereign layers. I'm guessing it's so he can start his own." Kyubimon answered her.

"Figures, Reapermon ruins our moment." Said Takato.

"Yeah but the sooner we kill him the sooner we can have another." She let a little smile appear but it changed to her game face as they entered the battlefield

"Geeze, where are they? I'm hoping they know each other's feelings now but we have a job to do." Henry said, his wound had stopped bleeding enough to wrap it.

"We're back." Rika announced as Kyubimon jumped over the large stone Henry and the others huddled behind.

"You guys made it!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Well duh, nothing will keep me from a good fight!" she said. Rika looked around the corner to see if Reapermon was around. "So where's the grime reaper?"

"He disappeared, but his minions have since been trying to destroy everything," said Henry.

"So far we're off their hit list" Kazu said relieved.

"That just means Reapermon wants us for himself." Rika replied.

"While you two were gone Azulongmon told us that our power could be increased to fight Reapermon."

"How?" Takato and Rika asked together.

"Remember that lantern?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Takato replied, remembering the lantern in the tunnel.

"It strengthens our connection to our partners and doubles their strength. Problem is we need everyone for this." Henry said, thinking about what happened to Mako.

"No problem, Ryo is on his way here." Kazu said happily.

Rika clenched her fists at the mention of his name.

"But Mako was…" Suzie trailed off.

"Yeah but maybe since Impmon had two tamers Ai would maybe is enough." Kenta said.

"Okay, one of us can go home to get her, you know, with the portal Azulongmon made for us in order to get the lantern." Said Kazu.

"Ai is sick though." Henry said, concerned.

"She'll be fine, once she's here and Ryo, all we have to do is win and go home." Kazu said, over confidant as always. "And since Kenta and I can't fight we'll go, right Kenta?" he said, turning to Kenta. He nodded.

"Hurry then." Henry commanded.

"Kyubimon, lets cover'em." Rika said.

"Right." The fox replied. Together they took off for the portal.

_Good luck._ Takato thought.

"Let's go guys," Rika said as she grabbed both guys and pulled them onto Kyubimon as she kept running.

"Where is the portal?" she asked.

"Over there." Kazu pointed to a cliff.

Rika gasped. "Are you nuts, that's a cliff!" she yelled angrily.

"No, it's like a mirage, so the Reaper agents can't go to the real world."

Rika narrowed her eyes as they approached the cliff. "You two clown better be right about this."

They braced themselves as Kyubimon went over. The portal sucked them in and they appeared in the park.

"Alright!" Kenta exclaimed.

"See, I told you, I'm always right!" Kazu bragged. Rika whacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" Kazu shouted, rubbing his head.

"Don't go getting a big head; we don't need the extra weight." She turned to Kenta.

"Kenta, get the lantern."

"Right." He replied.

"Kazu, you stay here, I'll get Ai."

Kazu folded his arms. "Fine." He said.

Kyubimon de-digivolved and together her and Rika headed for Ai's house.

"I hope the others are holding up." Kazu said.

"Come on!" Takato yelled "They're to close now!"

"How about that cave?" asked Suzie, pointing to a small cave surrounded by trees.

"Okay, it'll have to do for now." Takato answered as they headed for it.

Rika didn't bother knocking, she just threw open the door and ran in. "Ai!"

"Excuse me miss but you can't…" Ai's grandma started to say but Rika interrupted.

"I'm sorry but I need to see Ai, it's important!"

"But Ai's sick."

Rika ignored her; she scanned the room and found a door, she remembered being in that room before. "There!" she exclaimed and ran to it.

"Ai, we have to go!" Ai jumped at Rika's sudden appearance.

"Rika what's wrong?"

"The digital world's in danger, let's go!" she said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed. Renamon picked them up and went out the window before Ai's grandma could stop them.

"What's so special about that lantern?" asked Takato.

"Azulongmon said that when Calumon released the light of digivolution it couldn't go back inside him, so the sovereign stored the power in the lantern." Henry answered.

"Hey you guys are you ready?" Rika yelled as she, Renamon and Ai got back to the shed. "Hello!" She shouted, no one answered. "Grrrrr, where are they?" she said, getting angry.

"Don't worry Rika they're here somewhere." Renamon said, trying to calm her anger prone partner down.

"Oh trust me I'm not the one who should be worrying Renamon." Rika said in a stern voice. "Just wait till I find them." She said under her breath.

"Hey guess whose back."

Takato and the others turned to see Ryo and Cyberdramon flying into the cave.

Ryo looked disappointed. "Well settle down we have work to do." Ryo said sarcastically when the others didn't greet him.

"Sorry Ryo but we have to be serious right now." Henry said. Ryo stared at his wound that had started bleeding again.

"What happened to you?"

"Forget about it right now." Henry said angrily, ignoring the pain.

"Well okay." Ryo looked around, realizing some missing tamers. "Where are Rika and Renamon?"

"Rika and Renamon are with Kazu and Kenta; they're getting Ai from the real world." Suzie answered.

"I can't wait to see my wildcat," Ryo said happily. Takato gave him a dirty look. "What? Come on, did you guys forget our little moment were she and I confessed our feelings to each other?"

"That never happened." Henry said. He turned and looked at Takato, wondering why he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, remember when we were fighting the D-Reaper, Rika and Renamon gave Cyberdramon and I they're powers."

"It was just a moment of weakness." Terriermon said.

"She cares, even though she hides it. And when I say she cares I mean she cares about ALL of us, not just you Ryo." Takato said. He looked at his D-Power. _When should I try my plan?_

Rika started to pace, "Where are they?"

Renamon heard a sound coming their way and turned. "There's Kenta."

Rika turned and ran toward him, she balled her fists. "How dare you keep me waiting here!" Rika said through her teeth.

"Aaahhhh!" Kenta shrieked as he fell to the ground and put his hands over his head like he was expecting a tornado to hit. Right before Rika could hit him though Renamon stopped her.

"Hey let go I gotta teach this four-eyes a lesson!" Rika yelled, squirming.

"We don't have time for this, save your anger for the fight with Reapermon." Rika sighed.

"Fine." With that Renamon released her. Kenta sighed, relieved.

"But don't think you're safe, just because this fight is more important doesn't mean I won't hurt you!" Rika shouted at Kenta, he cowered. Renamon sighed.

"You'll never change." She said as she gave up on holding Rika back. "Where's Kazu?" she asked.

"Answer!" Rika shouted, raising her fist."

"I don't know, he said he was going home to get some stuff, he was gone for a while so I went to his house to see what was taking so long." He took a deep breath and continued. "When I got there he had already left."

The other tamers watched as the reaper agents destroyed more and more things.

Then one of the agents suddenly turned on BlackGuilmon.

_I thought they were on the same side? _Takato thought. He looked at the others; they didn't even seem to care. "Hey, we have to help him." Takato said.

"What for? I mean he attacked us remember Takato." Terriermon said. Takato started to get mad.

"But he's still Guilmon, my partner and your friend!" he shouted. Terriermon lowered his head, knowing Takato was right.

"So what." Ryo said. Takato turned to him.

"What did you say?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Who really cares who he used to be, he's obviously not Guilmon anymore, I say just let him die."

"Shut up!" Takato yelled. He was about to yell again when out of the corner of his eye he saw BlackGuilmon fall.

"I can't wait any longer!" he said as he rushed toward his former partner. Henry tried to stop him.

"Takato wait!" he yelled. But he felt a sharp pain in his chest and collapsed. Terriermon and Suzie rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" Terriermon asked.

"Never mind me, stop Takato." Henry said. But it was too late; Takato got to BlackGuilmon and covered him, shielding him from the agent's attack with his own body.

"Finally, where have you been?" Rika yelled at Kazu.

"I went to my place to get the first aid kit for Henry." He said. Rika let it go.

"Well if we don't get moving now there might not be anyone you can help with it." She said as she turned to Kenta. "Where's the lantern?"

"Still in the tunnel." He answered.

"Then lets go." Rika said.

"Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!" The fox shouted.

_We're on our way Takato._ Rika thought as they jumped back through the portal.

"Takato!" everyone shouted. Takato was hit by the agent's attack, knocking him off the black and red raptor.

BlackGuilmon opened his eyes and saw Takato lying unconscious next to him. Something sparked in the digimon, giving him more power. He got up despite his injuries.

"Pyro Grenade!" he shouted, releasing a green ball of energy that destroyed the agent.

Takato regained consciousness just in time to see him and BlackGuilmon surrounded by reaper agents. One of the agents on the right side of Takato approached.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon shouted.

_Wait a sec, is he protecting me?_ Takato looked over to his friends. _All we're going to do is bring Reapermon to us sooner, with Henry injured and Rika gone there isn't anyone to protect the others. _He looked back to BlackGuilmon. "Huh?" he saw on the ground in front of him his D-Power, he grabbed it. _What am I thinking, we can't give up yet, I'm still here. It's time to act now._

"Stop BlackGuilmon." Takato said as he tried to stand. BlackGuilmon looked at him. "We can't win like this, but we can if you trust me." BlackGuilmon nodded.

"You saved me, I owe you my life, friend. Of course I trust you."

"Then let's do this!" Takato shouted. "Bio-merge activate!"

"BlackGuilmon bio-merge to… ChaosGallantmon!"

"Hey we're…" Rika started to say but she trailed off as she saw the mega.

"Holy," Kazu said.

"Wow." was all Kenta and Ai could say.

Not far from them was a mega that looked exactly like Gallant except he was black instead of grey and where Gallantmon was red, ChaosGallantmon was blue.

"Well I guess Takato's plan worked," Henry said as he got back up.

Rika let out a sigh of relief. _It worked, and he's okay._

"Now all he has to do is deactivate the virus data." Henry said.

Rika looked over at Henry like it was the first time she had heard that part of the plan. She looked up at ChaosGallantmon. _I forgot about that, the hard part has only just begun._

With one hit the agents exploded into data. _This isn't so bad, _but then a jolt of electricity shot through his body.

"Wha!" Takato said in surprise. Another jolt of electricity shot through him, but this time it didn't go away. The power of it increased fast. "Ahah!" Takato screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Takato!" Rika yelled as she and the others could only watch helplessly as navy blue bolts of light encircled ChaosGallantmon. He jerked back and forth as the electricity went through him.

The blue lights disappeared and ChaosGallantmon fell to the ground.

Reapermon appeared between his few remaining agents. "What a fool," Reapermon said. "I took precautions in case BlackGuilmon went to your side."

Rika balled her fists. "You bastard! What did you do!" she demanded through clenched teeth.

"Let them go now!" yelled Henry, fighting the urge to collapse.

"When I had Guilmon's data altered I added a virus of my own. It sends electric pulses through the body, destroying bits of data with each shock."

"I can't just stand here and watch, Renamon let's go!" Rika yelled as she held out her D-Power, "Bio-merge activate!" she shouted as she brought the blue digivice to her chest.

"Renamon bio-merge to…" Renamon said as she and Rika were covered in a royal blue light. "Sakuyamon!" the mega shouted.

Henry looked over at Terriermon. _I don't know what would happen if Terriermon and I bio-merge, but if Sakuyamon can't handle it, I'll have to._

"Bio-merge activate!" Henry wheeled around just in time to see Ryo and Cyberdramon disappear in a dark blue light.

"Cyberdramon bio-merge to… Justimon!" Justimon hurried forward to help Sakuyamon.

"Get up!" Sakuyamon demanded.

"How many times must I tell you, he is under my control?" Reapermon said. He raised his scythe-shaped arm and a blue light went into ChaosGallantmon. He shot forward and caught Sakuyamon by surprise. He pinned her to the ground and raised his lance.

"Takato stop!" Henry shouted.

"Thunder clap!" Justimon shouted, but it had no effect on ChaosGallantmon.

Sakuyamon tried to reach her staff but couldn't.

"Takato, please," Rika said, trying to get free.

"What are you waiting for, kill her!" Reapermon demanded.

"I-I can't," Takato stammered, trying to fight the virus' control. "And I won't!" he shouted as he released Sakuyamon.

"Alright!" Kazu shouted happily.

Reapermon charged at ChaosGallantmon.

"I can't move!" Takato shouted as he tried to get out of the way. The virus had taken control over him again.

Sakuyamon pushed him out of the way.

"Sa…" ChaosGallantmon started to say but stopped. Sakuyamon was trying to hold back Reapermon but her power was weakening.

"Get out of the way!" Takato shouted.

"I can't," Rika said as she tried to hold back the attack. "If we move now the attack will hit us."

"Hi," said a happy voice. Henry turned to see Calumon. "Uh oh," the little white Digimon said as he looked at Sakuyamon struggling against Reapermon.

"Now, use the digivices!" Azulongmon said from high above them, he had been looking for Calumon to help activate the power.

Henry and Suzie raised their digivices; Justimon disappeared and in his place appeared Cyberdramon and Ryo, who held his D-Power up.

_Oh great, what the heck am I supposed to do, we can't change back now._ Rika thought.

"Rika I can't old it anymore!" said Renamon.

Reapermon's attack consumed Sakuyamon.

"Rika!" Takato shouted, but he still couldn't move.

As the dust cleared Rika was on the ground with Renamon unconscious by her side. Renamon had made sure that she got most of the impact before they changed back.

Rika tried to stand; she caught sight of Calumon channeling the light of the digivices through himself and the lantern. The red upside down triangle started flashing red and white.

She raised her D-Power above her head.

"But what about Takato?" asked Kenta.

"Yeah, as long as he's in ChaosGallantmon he can't use his D-Power." Said Kazu in a worried voice.

Calumon opened his eyes and looked over at ChaosGallantmon. As the final beam of light from Rika's D-Power went through the lantern it digitized, allowing Calumon to absorb it into his body. The red triangle on his head turned white as the three black triangles surrounding it turned blue. _I have to do this for Guilmon and the others._ Calumon thought. "Crystal Matrix Beam!" Calumon shouted. The red triangle turned white as a large beam shot out of it. The light split into three beams; red, blue, and green. The blue light enveloped Rika and Renamon.

"What's going on?" Renamon asked.

"I don't know, but I like it!" Rika said with a smile. Her D-Power absorbed the blue light and digitized into a glowing blue orb.

The same happened to Henry's D-Power which turned into a green orb.

The red light encircled ChaosGallantmon. "I feel different now." Takato said.

"Same here," said BlackGuilmon.

"Shining bio-merge activate!" shouted Rika, Henry, and Takato in unison.

"Renamon shining bio-merge to… SapphireSakuyamon!" SapphireSakuyamon appeared; she emitted a blue light from her royal blue wings and sapphire and black body.

"Terriermon shining bio-merge to… EmeraldGargomon!" EmeraldGargomon appeared in Henry and Terriermon's place. His body glowed with a bright green light.

"I can feel it, the light, it's so warm." Takato said.

"I can feel the lost data returning to us," said BlackGuilmon.

ChaosGallantmon was engulfed in a white light, when it disappeared CrimsonGallantmon stood, shining radiantly.

"It worked!" shouted Takato.

"What's going on!" demanded Reapermon.

"Tri-Radiance!" CrimsonGallantmon, SapphireSakuyamon, and EmeraldGargomon shouted together. The three lights combined to form a white light and encircled Reapermon. Then consumed him whole. When the light faded he was gone, all that was left were little particles of data. And without him, his agents exploded into data.

"Now that was awesome!" exclaimed Rika as she and Renamon reappeared.

"Much better than any video game." Said Terriermon.

"You can say that again," Henry said jokingly.

"OK, much…" Terriermon started to repeat when Henry covered his mouth.

"It's a figure of speech!" he exclaimed.

Terriermon pulled Henry's hand down and said, "momentai!" as he giggled.

"For once I agree with that!" Henry smiled.

"I second that." Rika said.

"Guilmon you're back!" Takato exclaimed as he hugged his red Digimon partner as tears ran down his cheeks.

Rika ran over to Takato, expecting a hug Takato opened his arms, but instead got a solid right hook that sent him to the ground.

"Don't ever do anything so stupid ever again!" she yelled.

"Calumon!" cried Suzie, drawing everyone's attention. She held the little white Digimon in her arms.

"The markings on his forehead are flashing." Said Henry in a worried voice.

"Yeah, and what happened to the red triangle, it's gone." Said Terriermon.

"There was something I hadn't told you. Even though the light of digivolution doesn't exist in Calumon anymore, Calumon was still needed to release the power from the lantern so you could use it effectively." Said Azulongmon.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Rika. "Why is his center triangle gone, and why are the three small black ones flashing red?"

"To successfully channel the energy, Calumon had to release his life's energy." Explained Azulongmon.

"You mean that red thing was his life's energy!" exclaimed Kazu.

"Yes," Azulongmon answered. "The small black ones are the parts that sustain his body."

"Why are they flashing?" asked Takato.

"Because his life is fading away." Azulongmon said in a low, sad tone.

"You mean he's going to…" Suzie trailed off.

"Yes, he gave his life to you so you could reach the final level of digivolution."

"No he can't die!" cried Takato.

"I'll give up my ability to digivolve if that'll help him live." Said Guilmon.

"It's ok guys." Sad Calumon weakly. "Ever since I became a Digimon, everyone had tried to hurt me. But then I met you guys and I could finally be happy. I'm proud to have had you as my friends. Friends who made me laugh, and introduced me to cream puffs."

Everyone smiled at that, remembering how much the little guy loved to stuff himself with the tasty treat.

"You always protected me, and I wanted to return your kindness, your friendship, by protecting you the only way I could." Calumon took one last look at his friends, remembering all the things they had all been through, and he smiled. "Good-bye my friends." With that he closed his eyes, the flashing triangles disappeared, and his body slowly turned to data.

"Calumon!" Guilmon shouted as tears flooded down his red cheeks. Takato hugged his pal and closed his eyes as tears ran down his face too.

Even Rika couldn't help but cry, thinking about how annoying he was when she had first met him, but she too had grown to love the little guy.

Takato looked over at her, noticing her tears. "Rika," he said softly as he hugged her. They looked at each other for a moment; the voices seemed to fade away. They closed their eyes as their lips met.

But their kiss ended thanks to Kazu's obnoxious voice. "Get a room!"

"How about I send you to the emergency room!" Rika yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kazu let out a high pitched scream and ran.

As everyone else was watching and laughing at Kazu as he ran for his life, Takato looked up at the bright blue digital sky. _Thank you Calumon, I'm happy to have met you too, my friend. _

* * *

_sniff Well I hope that was enough Rukato for you guys. And now you know what that lantern was for. I'm sure in the beginning you were like; "what the hell is that lantern there for?" To be honest, I didn't know what to do with the lantern at first. It just kinda appeared in the story. I just thought up a reason shortly after I posted that chapter the lantern had mad its first appearance. Thanks for reading this and sorry those of you who like Calumon, I thought the little guy needed something to do to help the others. So good-bye and enjoy the new 5th series of Digimon. (I airs in Japan this April!) _


	11. Sequel

Hiya, I was just wondering, when I'm done with my current digimon fanfic, "the powers of light," which seems to only have about 4 chapters left at the most, how many of you would want my next digimon fic to be a sequel to this one? I had been planning on this sequel for a while now, but I have so many other fic ideas I just want to know how many want this fic to be continued. Below is the summary of the sequel.

**Digimon Adventure: United:**

A sequel to United We Stand. Takato and co. try to go home but get sent to the Adventure 02 reality instead. A new power has corrupted all the Royal Knights except Omnimon and Gallantmon. Now Takato and co. must team up with the Adventure 02 team to restore peace. _Tamers/Adventure02 crossover_

Yes, another crossover, I love crossovers. So, just let me know in a pm, email, or review what you think.


End file.
